The present invention relates to a transportable ice plant, particularly one that is transportable by a vehicle such as over-the-road tractor. The plant is contained within a trailer, and the trailer is attachable to the tractor in the usual manner. The ice plant is capable of using raw water from virtually any water supply, including rivers, lakes and ponds, and producing sanitary water and ice. The plant has particular application in remote locations, such as mines, where regulations require that mine workers be supplied with large quantities of ice, as well as sporting events, disaster locations and the like. The ice plant is adapted for dispensing ice in bulk form and also in bags.